Pandora
by miHoneyBlood
Summary: Preview - The bazooka didn't move after it engulfed I-pin but it started smoking even more and a shockwave of electric bolts shot through the entire bazooka. "Damn it! Tsuna, stupid cow! Don't move and stay down!" Reborn said as he hid behind the door as the bazooka exploded in a matter of seconds. Pieces of the bazooka shot out all over the room... undecided pairing...for now


_**Disclaimer: I am in no way related to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchise. [I wish I was though…*sigh*]**_

* * *

"Lambo stop!" the 5-year old Chinese girl shouted at the obnoxious little cow, Lambo, who was running down the hallway of the Sawada household with one of her sweets that she just received from her master.

"Buhaha…this is Lambo-san's candy!" Lambo laughed as he ran down the hallway and into Tsuna's room without knocking. "Yah, no-good Tsuna get out of my way!" Lambo shouted as he jumped onto Tsuna's head and onto his bed. Tsuna was immediately knocked down to the ground after I-pin followed the actions of Lambo.

"Lambo! Give it back!" I-pin shouted at Lambo, as they both stood on the bed looking like they were ready to have a duel.

"Oi, oi…Lambo. I-pin. What are you two doing now?" Tsuna said as he rubbed is head due to the pain of having two 5-year olds jump on his head like a trampoline.

"Lambo stole my candy that my master gave to me!" I-pin explained while glaring at Lambo.

"No I didn't this candy belongs to Lambo-san!" Lambo refuted. Tsuna looked at I-pin and then at Lambo, letting out a sigh of exhaustion he just watched them argue for a bit – they just returned from future after the battle with Byakuran about a week ago and he's still super exhausted. He is truly envious of how Lambo and I-pin still have so much energy in them and merged perfectly back into their regular lifestyle.

"Lambo! I-pin! Why don't you guys just split it and share?" Tsuna finally suggested to them. Both of them went silent for a minute, pondering the suggestion.

"No way! Lambo-san doesn't share!" Lambo stubbornly protested the suggestion. I-pin immediately glared at him and charged forward at Lambo. The two 5-year olds started fighting on Tsuna's bed while Tsuna just back away from the battle scene.

"Tsuna." A familiar yet unfamiliar male voice called out, Tsuna quickly turned to see who was calling him. He came face-to-face with a 20-some-year old male, who had familiar looking side burns.

"You…are…EH? Reborn? Where did you go? You disappeared after we returned from the future! And why are you so big now?!" Tsuna shouted at the now adult, Reborn. Reborn didn't bother to answer his questions; he just smirked at his young pupil.

"Tsuna. As the 10th Vongola boss you shouldn't allow your subordinates to fight amongst each other. Stop this immediately." Reborn looked at him.

"Are we still on this? I already said I refuse to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna repeated his speech of denial for being the next Vongola boss. Reborn didn't say anything but pointed his gun at Tsuna, which caused Tsuna to immediately cower and listen to his tutors command and stop the fight between I-pin and Lambo. "Oi…Lambo, I-pin! Quit it already!" Tsuna said as he tried to separate the two. Lambo dodged Tsuna's grab and jumped on the bed, maybe a little too high, and caused a few items to fall out of his hair, including the ten-year bazooka. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, excluding Lambo who was falling back down onto the bed, and watched the ten-year bazooka fall onto the table knocking down a glass of milk, which got into the bazooka.

"This isn't good." Reborn said as soon as he notices the bazooka smoking and bouncing around erratically. "Tsuna watch out!" Reborn warned as the bazooka headed towards the three on the bed.

"Ahhh…Tsuna!" Lambo shouted as he quickly got up and latched onto Tsuna's head.

"Ahh…Lambo! I can't see!" Tsuna said as he tried to move Lambo. But Lambo had a crazy grip on him, as Tsuna tried to move Lambo he lost his balance and fell to the side of the bed just nearly dodging the bazooka that bounce over them.

"Lambo! Tsuna!" I-pin looked over at them in concern as they fell, completely forgetting about the bazooka which engulfed her as soon as she finished speaking.

"I-pin!" Reborn shouted. The bazooka didn't move after it engulfed I-pin but it started smoking even more and a shockwave of electric bolts shot through the entire bazooka. "Damn it! Tsuna, stupid cow! Don't move and stay down!" Reborn said as he hid behind the door as the bazooka exploded in a matter of seconds. Pieces of the bazooka shot out all over the room and the smoke made it nearly impossible to see. "Tch…that wasn't pretty, Tsuna are you okay?" Reborn asked as he stepped out from behind the door.

"Yeah…what just happen?" Tsuna said as he sat up with Lambo in his lap and waved the smoke air away from his face.

*Cough, cough* "Alala…that was a big kaboom." Lambo coughed after he inhaled some of the smoke.

"Eh, I heard a big explosion. Is everyone alright?" Tsuna's mom, Nana, asked as she stepped in front of the door frame not wanting to walk into the room filled with smoke that was slowly clearing up.

"Don't worry mama…Tsuna was just working on a science project." Reborn quickly replied and stepped out into the hallway where Nana was.

"Eh, is that so? You guys should be more careful. Oh by the way have you seen I-pin, her master is still in the back yard." Nana said.

"Fon's here..?" Reborn asked. But Reborns' question was quickly answered after Fon appeared right beside them. Reborn didn't show his surprised expression, but just smirked at his friend. "Yo Fon, I'm still not use to seeing you in your real age."

"Same to you, Reborn." Fon smiled right back. "Have you seen my student? She disappeared after that cow boy stole her candy." Fon asked as he looked into the room filled with smoke.

"Hmm…there was a little accident," Reborn started which caused Nana and Fon to worry, "She's not going to be the same I-pin," he continued which made them both worry even more. "But she should be okay, after 10 minutes."

"Thank goodness, you had me really worried there for a second Reborn-kun." Nana sighed in relief. Fon also did the same but was a little ticked knowing that Reborn did that on purpose.

"Mama! Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo ran out of the room and hugged Nana's leg.

"Okay Lambo-kun, dinner will be ready soon. Just be a bit patient." Nana smiled at the little boy.

"Yah stupid cow, where's Tsuna?" Reborn look at him. Lambo looked up at him for second and pondered the question.

"Hmm…I don't know, alala…the smoke was bothering Lambo's eyes so I ran out of the room." Lambo replied.

"Your eyes are hurting Lambo-chan? It must be the smoke, let's get them cleaned quickly we wouldn't want them to get infected." Nana smiled at him and carried him to the bathroom, leaving Reborn and Fon in the hallway outside of Tsuna's room.

"REBORN! COME QUICKLY I-PIN'S SEVERELY HURT!" Tsuna voiced boomed out of the room. Reborn and Fon quickly rushed into the room. The smoke had cleared enough to see everything but it was still a little foggy. When they reach Tsuna he had his hands over older version of I-pin who was breathing erratically and had a huge gash on her right side of her body which was bleeding uncontrollably. On top of that there was another bloody cut of the right side of her head that was almost connecting to her gash. "WHAT DO WE DO REBORN?! WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?!" Tsuna cried out not even noticing Fon.

"Take her to the hospital now."

* * *

_**I'm still unsure about a few things so help me out! **_

_**Readers Choice [Vote and influence the story]:**__**  
Should future I-pin…**_

_**1) Return to the future after 10-minutes**_

_**Or**_

_**2) Stay longer than expected**_

_**What did you guys think?  
Please leave comments! x) **_


End file.
